Final Reality: Unlimited
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: A pillar of darkness appears, two dragons emerge, fight, and destroy each other. There is more to this than what appears on the surface -bad at summaries, just read please- KazeKumo pairing ON TEMPORARY HIATUS


Prologue

The night was silent. Everyone was standing outside in silent awe as the full moon was slowly eclipsed by the Earth's shadow. All eyes were staring hard at the sky. Even a few scientists had abandoned their posts in front of bright, eye-straining computer screens to watch this rare phenomenon.

Then, the silence was broken by a sudden sound. The sound was unexplainable; it was piercing, ringing, loud, but at the same time musical, gentle, and quiet. It was a paradox of noise. And it came from the direction of the San Francisco Bay. All eyes turned from the almost fully eclipsed moon to the direction of the noise. And what they saw would be forever embedded in their minds.

A great pillar of…nothing…rose up from the Pacific Ocean. It drew light in, never allowing it to escape its dark, secretive clutches. It stood alone. A single, solitary banner of what the future would bring.

The earth shook as suddenly, a dark purple-lined arm branched out from the dark pillar and reached out to the right…before bursting apart to reveal a monstrous creature. It resembled a great dragon; it had a pair of large wings, for clawed arms, and two barbed tails. However, at the mid-wing joint there was an enormous round fan-like mechanism. The blade of the fan spun as if their sole job was holding the creature aloft. The creature's head was shaped like a large, three barreled gun with a fanged mouth beneath it. It roared in rage.

Those with sane minds fled to the relative safety of the buildings nearest them, while others stood still watching the scene play out before them in awe and disbelief tinged with sheer terror. Mary and Joe Hayakawa, immigrants from Japan and civilian scientists, were one of the later. They watched as several helicopters and warships approached the creature.

"What's going on?! Officer?" Joe Hayakawa turned to the young soldier standing next to him. The officer just gaped at the spectacle before him, he could hardly be blamed for his understandable shock.

Joe sighed exasperatedly and snatched the officer's radio and spoke into the speakers, "General Harris, why are you men heading out to that pillar? They don't know what could happen out there. That creature could attack and we don't its strengths or wea—"

"I'm well aware of that Mr. Hayakawa, and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep you scientific nose out of military business. That _thing_ could be a threat and I plan to eliminate it if it makes even one move to—"

Before the general could finish an explosion was heard across the bay followed by several smaller ones.

"Joe!" Mary shrieked.

Joe turned to his wife and saw what had made her scream. The military was firing on the dragon-creature and the creature was firing back, shooting purple-tinged black beams at the ships and helicopters sweeping right through them and leaving absolute destruction in its wake. Joe stood in fear-inspired awe.

Then a second earthquake hit. "No. _No!_" Joe screamed as he realized the significance of the quake. He jerked the radio to his lips and hollered, "Get your men out of there, General. Another branch is going to come out of that pillar! Call them back! Call them back!"

From what he could see, the remaining ships and helicopters along with the ragtag fighter plane that had been able to launch in the short time since the beginning of the attack were heading back to harbor when a second arm branched out of the pillar. This one also burst apart. Only this time it revealed a long, white, serpentine dragon-like creature with a spear-shaped nose and five legs. The back three were short and thin and the front two were long and thick. It had two spiky white wings sprouting from its back.

For a moment nothing happened. The two dragons just stared at each other. The red gun-dragon roared and the white sword-dragon followed reacted by creating a diamond of blue energy around its spear-like nose. The red dragon drew in swirling energy into its three barreled gun head and fired a split second after the white dragon. The beams of energy struck their intended targets and both dragons exploded in a burst of energy, sound, and light.

Then it was silent again. The black pillar was still there, but it never branched out again. Nothing emerged from the blackness. It was over. Or so everyone thought. The pillar never left the bay. It stood like a strong, silent, constant sentinel. An omen of disaster and potential knowledge. It was an enigma, a mystery waiting to be solved.

It stood strong through the many years, never fading despite weather changes. No ship, plane, or any other craft of any kind was brave enough to approach the pillar any closer than the edge of the fog bank that encircled its base.

It would hold its secrets tightly, until one fateful day when wind and cloud would meet once more.

* * *

A/N: Hey there. I know, I know. You're asking why I'm starting a new stary instead of updating Pirate's Love. I'm so sorry. *ducks flying objects* I promise I will update Pirate's Love soon. But I was watch Finsl fantasy: Unlimited and this plot bunny popped into my head and if I didn't write it I'd regret it.

Hope y'all like it. Rate and review. Ideas and suggestions are good too. I have a vague idea of what I want in this story but any and all suggestions are welcom. Also, the title to this story is disposable and open to change. (Ideas and suggestions are welcome, hint-hint).

One last thing, this is a KazeKumo story so no flaming on that point. If I get flames, Oh well...*takes out marshmellows, chocolate bars, and grahm crackers and laughs maniacally*

This will eventually turn into an M rated story as it progresses. Enjoy!


End file.
